My Little Kitten Maid
by animefreak721
Summary: Kyoya has Kiriko, a new girl who busted his laptop, try on an outfit for the host club. It's a kitten maid outfit, and he loves it on her. Maybe a little too much... OC/Kyoya. LEMON. One-shot.


OC – Kiriko

Profile:

Sex: Female

Hair: Light brown

Eyes: dark blue

Height: 5' 3"

Body Type: Curvy

Likes: Eating, card games, cats, and reading books

Dislikes: Mexican food, rabid dogs, spiders, stupid reality TV shows

* * *

><p><span>My Little Kitten Maid<span>

"Come on, Kiriko." Kyoya's voice called from the other side of the curtain while she was in the changing room, "It doesn't honestly take you that long to put on an outfit, does it?"

"S-Sorry…" Kiriko said quietly, pulling back the curtain so Kyoya could see the outfit he had picked for her. It was a black maid's dress with a lacy white apron and white stockings that went up to her mid-thigh with lacy infringements. Her shoulder-length hair was let down, and her bangs were held back by a white headpiece. Kyoya looked her up and down and frowned.

"Where are the accessories for the dress?" He asked. Kiriko blushed.

"But… I-I only needed to try on the dress, right?" Kiriko asked, "It's for the club tomorrow, s-so…"

"Kiriko," Kyoya said in a stern voice that caught her attention, "I need to see how they look on you to know if our customers will like it or not. Now put them on." Kiriko's blush deepened slightly and she nodded, reaching for the cat ears, tail, and little lacy bell collar that went with the outfit and put them on. Kyoya looked her up and down and smirked, "Much better."

"So, can I take it off now?" Kiriko asked, her hands wringing the end of the lacy apron and not meeting Kyoya's gaze, "This outfit is embarrassing." Kyoya's eyes glinted darkly at her words, seeing her blushing face, and shook his head.

"Not just yet." He patted the spot on the couch next to him, "Come here." Kiriko did as he asked and sat on her knees, facing him. Kyoya turned so he would face her, "Now, seeing as tomorrow, we're all dressing up as animals, we're going to have to make animal sounds, too."

"Animal… _sounds_?" Kiriko asked embarrassedly.

"Yes, animal sounds." Kyoya said, "Now, try going 'meow' like a cat."

"Meow…?" Kiriko said unsurely.

"No, no, try and make it sound cuter." Kyoya said, "You know what? Let's make it 'Nya' instead."

"But—" Kiriko's blush deepened, "But… that's so embarrassing…"

"Come on." Kyoya said, "Don't forget, you need to do this for the host club. You have a debt to pay off, remember?"

_How could I forget?_ Kiriko thought, cursing the day she ever walked through the doors of the host club. She had been so startled by the sight of so many handsome boys, that she had run straight into a table that sent Kyoya's laptop over the edge and onto the floor, breaking the screen away from the keyboard. She was now indebted to them for 1,800,000 yen (How does a computer cost that much anyway?). That was over three months ago, and she _still_ didn't know why she was indebted if Kyoya had a back-up laptop just in case that one broke anyway.

"Now say it." Kyoya ordered. Kiriko gulped as she felt her cheeks become even hotter.

"_Nya!_" She said, imitating a cat like Kyoya had told her to, "_Nya~!_" She looked up at Kyoya's face, and saw that the smirk that had normally been there was gone, and was now replaced with a face of mild surprise. He stared at her with that face, and Kiriko felt herself tense up at his silence. "What is it? Did I do it wrong?"

"Hmm?" Kyoya blinked twice and seemed to snap out of it, "No, you didn't do it wrong. Actually, you did it so perfectly that I was taken aback by it. I'm sure the customers will love it." Kiriko blushed.

"Oh… good." Kiriko said, "So, can I take this off now?"

Kyoya's glasses glinted as he looked at her, "Not quite yet. You still need to learn how to properly walk in heels."

"I don't need to learn that!" Kiriko said, "I only tripped yesterday because I didn't see that pencil lying on the ground! Not because of the heels!"

"I still say you need practice." Kyoya said, adjusting his glasses. Kiriko's blush deepened, and he saw how uncomfortable she was. She was squirming slightly in her seat, looking away from him, "Are you really so embarrassed to be wearing that costume in front of me? You know that we're the only two people here, right?"

"Yes…" Kiriko said, looking down. She looked up when Kyoya stood and went over to a small bag that was near the changing rooms, "What are you doing?"

"Making you more comfortable," Kyoya said as he pulled out a headpiece and put it on. He turned around and Kiriko saw two pointed ears on his head, "What do you think? Now we're _both_ in embarrassing costumes."

"Kyoya, this isn't a joke!" Kiriko said infuriatedly, standing up, "If all you're going to do is tease me, then I'm going home!" She started to walk away from him.

"You're going home dressed like that?" Kyoya asked as she went past him.

"I-I'll find a place to change!" Kiriko said, Kyoya's eyes glinted darkly and he reached out for her just before she reached for the door handle. He took her hand in his, he wrapped his other arm around her chest and pulled her into him so her back would touch his chest.

"I don't think so." He said, speaking softly, his lips brushing against her ear as he spoke, "A housecat can't go outside. There are a lot of wolves out there that will eat you." Kiriko felt her legs go weak and once Kyoya released her, she fell down into a sitting position, her eyes wide and dazed. Did Kyoya's voice have that strong of an effect on her? She felt her heart pounding wildly in her chest when he had grabbed her hand, she had a near aneurysm when he pulled her into his chest, and when his voice came so softly, but so _darkly_ in her own ears, she felt like she was about to faint. She could already feel herself becoming aroused just by imagining that voice again. She looked up at where Kyoya was smirking and held out a hand to her. "Here. Come." Kiriko's blush deepened as she took his hand, looking at the ears on his head.

_Those aren't cat ears_, She thought, _they're wolf ears._ He helped her to stand and he brought her over to the couch, he pulled her into his lap.

"Ah… Kyoya…" Kiriko murmured as he held her in his lap.

"Hold still." Kyoya commanded as he took off his glasses. He reached up and kissed her cheek, and Kiriko began to tremble as his lips moved to her jaw, then to her ear. She felt his hands going up her waist to her chest, undoing the buttons on the dress.

"Wait…" Kiriko murmured, putting her hand on his wrist while her other hand rested on Kyoya's shoulder in an effortless attempt to get him to stop. "Wait, Kyoya…" Once the top half of the buttons were undone, Kyoya slipped his hand in and cupped her breast. Kiriko let out a mewl as he began to knead it in his hand. "Kyoya, please…"

"Are you begging me, my little kitten?" Kyoya asked huskily in her ear, Kiriko's heart began to quicken and her face began to darken in her blush.

"I-I…" She wasn't sure what to say to him, she didn't want him to stop, because the sensations she was feeling were wonderful, and they became even better when she kept thinking about how it was Kyoya doing this, but she was afraid to keep going, because she wasn't sure what would happen next. She let out a small noise of surprise when Kyoya pulled his hand away and pulled her up so her face was next to his and she leaned on him while her bottom was sticking out. His hand trailed over to where her underwear was and began to poke a certain soft spot through her white panties. She let out a squeak and began to tremble even more, wrapping her arms around Kyoya's neck. "K-Kyoya…! That's…!"

"Come closer." Kyoya said before he bit onto the open part of her shirt to bring her chest closer to his face as his hands slowly brought her panties down. Kiriko gasped as his mouth went around one of her nipples and began to suck it. His hand went down to where her entrance was and began to stroke it with his fingers. Kiriko's back arched as she let out a small whine.

"N-Not directly…!" She gasped as she tried not to cry out. Kyoya chuckled and began to move to a small bundle of nerves, putting his finger on it and moving it in small circles. Kiriko bit her lip and she let out a moan, her body curling into herself as her head rested next to Kyoya's.

"You're so sensitive." Kyoya said softly in amusement as he kept going. Kiriko squirmed as his hands and mouth pleasured her in a way that was both unbelievably great, but also torturing, "How cute." He leaned up and kissed her just below her jaw.

"K-… Kyo-Ah!" She let out a yelp as Kyoya went back to her chest and began licking her nipples. She shook her head, "No…" Kyoya pulled away.

"Is that a 'No, don't do that' or a 'No, don't stop'?" Kyoya asked, smirking at her. Kiriko blushed again. She looked away.

"Don't make me answer that…" She said quietly, "It's embarrassing…" Kyoya chuckled again and he returned to what he was doing. He moved his mouth to the valley of her breasts and put a wet, open mouthed kiss on her skin, then blew air on it, "_Ah…!_" Kyoya chuckled again and kept going, placing more open-mouthed kisses against her skin, making a trail up to her neck. Kiriko mewled and arched her back as he did, biting her lip to keep from moaning as he began to lick her neck from the base all the way to underneath her jaw. He cradled her jaw in his hand as his other one kept playing with her entrance. He placed his mouth on hers, kissing her. His tongue moved past her lips and began to explore the interior. Kiriko yielded completely to his advances. She couldn't have if she wanted to, her mind was filled with a haze from the pleasure she was receiving from him as his hand kept teasing her clitoris. The haze began to clear when Kyoya pulled away and put his hands on her waist. Kiriko looked at him confusedly for a moment, wondering why he had stopped, and felt herself being pushed down. She did as Kyoya wanted her to and lay down on the couch while he crawled over her. She blushed at the sight of his smirk.

"Shall we continue, my cute little kitten?" Kyoya asked, bringing his face closer to hers. Kiriko blushed and looked away from him.

"You can do whatever you want with me." She said, "I'm still indebted to you, after all." Kyoya's smirk fell as he looked at her. He pulled away and Kiriko looked at him confusedly as he took his glasses and put them back on. She sat up and looked at him as he stood up, grabbing his notebook and heading for the door, "…Kyoya?"

Kyoya paused just as his hand reached the door. He looked over his shoulder at her, "You can leave now. We're done for today."

"Huh?" Kiriko asked as Kyoya turned back to the door.

"Make sure you hang up the costume before you leave. I'll see you at the club tomorrow. Good bye." Those were his last words as he opened the door and closed it behind him. Kiriko looked at the door in confusion, wondering just what she had done to make Kyoya stop.

* * *

><p>Kiriko walked in the next day just as the host club was starting.<p>

"Ah, Kiriko-chan!" Tamaki said happily as he came over to her in a butler costume with a pair of ears on his head and a tail strapped to his backside, "I'm glad you made it on time today. Are you ready for today's theme?"

"It's animals, right?" Kiriko asked as she set her school bag down, "I know where my costume is."

"Good, I can't wait to see you in it!" Tamaki said happily as he went over to where Haruhi was to ask her if she needed help with her costume. Kiriko looked around the room, and saw Kyoya in his own butler outfit with pointed ears and his own tail. He looked over at her, meeting her eyes, and Kiriko looked away, her hands grabbing onto the skirt of the school uniform she wore and wringing it in her hands. She looked back up at Kyoya, and he turned his gaze away from her, his attention going to the notebook in his hands. She looked down at her own hands and went to where she had put her cat maid costume.

As the day went on, Kiriko and Kyoya's eyes met constantly as they worked, Kyoya doing his job of being a host, and Kiriko doing her job as a maid serving tea to all the guests. Every time their eyes met, they would almost immediately look away. When one was just looking at the other, and they didn't notice, they would just stare.

Kyoya would look at Kiriko wistfully, his thoughts becoming depressing as he thought that she only went along with what he did with her yesterday because she was indebted to him. Over the small amount of time she had been with the club, Kyoya had developed feelings for her. Her shy, adorable demeanor was too cute to ignore, and when she was embarrassed, it only made her more adorable. So, purposefully, he had made her do things that she didn't want to do. He loved to watch her become embarrassed. He loved to see her face become that light shade of red, and hear her voice when she stuttered and squealed. Teasing and toying with her was one of his favorite activities, and he never wanted to stop, he always wanted to see her that way. Especially like she was yesterday, when she was so embarrassed and adorable, he almost couldn't take it.

Now, if it was just her cuteness that made her so attractive, Kyoya wouldn't have gone after her. It was also that she was smart, and they could share an intelligent conversation with each other. He didn't have to worry about her needing him to explain some kind of term to her because she didn't understand it, like so many other girls who were his customers and got through the school from their parent's money. Kiriko got through the school with her own smarts, and even tutored some of the struggling students in her spare time.

There was so much more to her than cuteness, and Kyoya wanted to find out what all there was.

* * *

><p>Kiriko looked down when she felt someone tugging at her skirt, and looked to see Hunny looking up at her.<p>

"Ne, Kiri-chan?" He asked, "Did you and Kyo-chan have a fight?"

"A fight…?" Kiriko asked, "What makes you say that, Hunny-sempai?" She wouldn't say they had a fight, but she knew things were awkward between them as if they had had a fight.

"Well, you and Kyo-chan haven't talked a lot since club started." Hunny pointed out, "And you two normally talk a little bit."

"It's nothing, Hunny sempai." Kiriko assured, "Kyoya and I just…" She was unsure how to put it, "We're just… um…" She didn't know what to say. They weren't arguing, and they didn't hate each other. Besides, it's not as if Kiriko hated the glasses-wearing young man. In fact, when she had first met him, she thought he was the most sensible out of all the other host club members, and she enjoyed having conversations with him. She also thought that he was incredibly good looking, and she enjoyed being around him, even though he would tease her incessantly.

"Well, whatever it is," Hunny said, "You and Kyo-chan need to make up. He's really sad now." Hunny went back over to his customers, his little bunny tail for his bunny costume accidentally fell off, and his girls squealed loudly as Mori put it back on. Kiriko looked over at Kyoya, watching as he scribbled something down in his notebook, completely unaware of the fact that he had her attention.

Kiriko blushed as she thought of all that Kyoya did to her yesterday, and felt herself become aroused. She bit her lip slightly as she tried not to react when she remembered the way his hands caressed her, because her body was very sensitive, she was also very talented in muscle memory. She remembered when Kyoya had played with her clitoris, and she almost moaned aloud. She shook her head to rid herself of these thoughts and went back to the job she had been doing previously.

* * *

><p>Kyoya sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose through his glasses. The host club had ended about an hour ago, and everyone had gone home, but he still had some work to do in managing the club's budget. He had already changed back into his uniform, and was typing away on his laptop. When he was finished, he shut down his laptop and closed it, putting it under his arm as he walked away, preparing to leave.<p>

"U-Um… Kyoya!" He turned around to see a blushing Kiriko behind him, still wearing the kitty maid outfit.

"Kiriko, what are you still doing here?" He asked her calmly, even though, on the inside, he thought that seeing her blushing like that was too cute, "I thought you went home already. And why are you still wearing the maid's outfit? The day's over, so you can take it off."

"B-But…" Kiriko blushed, "I have… something to say…"

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait until tomorrow." Kyoya said, he turned around and started heading for the door, "I'm leaving."

"But-! You can't leave!" Kiriko said urgently, making Kyoya stop and turn around to see her, her hands wringing the apron together, her face even more flushed than it was before, "I-If you leave… I'll be lonely…" Kyoya raised an eyebrow at her words, confused, "And… you don't want your little kitten to be lonely, right?" Kyoya's eyes widened as she shut her eyes tight and, despite her embarrassment, said, "Because…! _Because this little kitten doesn't want her master to leave_!" Her face was beet red and she kept her eyes closed tightly, too embarrassed to look at him. Kyoya put his laptop down on a nearby chair and looked over at her, a frown on his lips as he thought she probably needed to do this to pay off her debt.

"You don't need to do that." He said, making Kiriko open her eyes to look at him, "Just because you're indebted to me doesn't mean that you need to dress up like that and seduce me."

"But I'm not!" Kiriko said, "I'm doing this because I _want_ to!" Kyoya's eyes widened again, and Kiriko looked down, unable to meet his eyes, "I want… I want you to… pick up where you left off yesterday… I want to… be your little kitten…" Kyoya walked over to her so he was standing right in front of her.

"Kiriko…" He murmured, reaching up and tucking back a lock of her hair, his hand lingering on the soft skin of her cheek, "When you say things like that, I really won't be able to hold back."

"It's fine." Kiriko said quickly, "Because, the more I think about it Kyoya, I actually really like you. Even though you tease me a lot, I still think you're smart, and a decent guy, and… I think that even though you act mean and stuff, you still have some part of you that's good and kind, and I know I saw it when I read over the accounts the other day, and when I saw that some of the money that was missing, I saw you had put towards ending my debt…" She looked down, her blush deepening, "What I'm saying is… Or, trying to say is… that… I think I—" She was cut off when Kyoya's hand grabbed her shoulders and she looked up just in time for Kyoya's lips to touch hers. The kiss, while chaste, gave Kiriko a sort of warmth that filled her entire body. She could feel Kyoya's emotions flowing into the kiss, his love, and his happiness.

"I love you, too." Kyoya whispered when he pulled away from her. He went back to kissing her, his tongue pushing past her pliable lips. She didn't stop him as his tongue began to mesh with hers, she didn't even resist in any way as he thought she might. He pulled her closer to him by wrapping his arms around her waist and she wrapped her hands around his head. Kyoya's hands traveled downward without her realizing it, all the way to the skirt of the dress. He snuck his hand underneath and began stroking her through her panties. She gasped and arched at the feeling, breaking their kiss. Kyoya smirked, "Still so sensitive." He stroked her even more, and she cried out.

"Kyoya…" She grabbed onto the jacket of his uniform, her legs shaking as he kept going. He leaned down and started kissing her neck. He began to lick it, and she gasped. She felt her knees beginning to buckle, "Kyoya, I don't think I can stand for much longer."

"Then I won't make you stand." Kyoya said, pulling away from her and putting his arm under her legs and back, picking her up bridal-style. Kiriko squeaked in surprise as he carried her over to Hunny's napping bed, which was big enough for the two of them.

"Do you think he'll mind…?" Kiriko asked, looking at the bed as Kyoya laid her down on it.

"Not if we clean the sheets." Kyoya said. He climbed up on the bed next to her, shedding his jacket onto the floor, and smirked. His hand reached for her womanhood again, and she gasped, her back arching. Kyoya leaned down and kissed her as his hand left her womanhood alone for now, and both of his hands went to the buttons on the dress. He kissed her deeply as he undid the bell collar she wore, and began undoing the buttons. As he undid her shirt, he began to plant kisses on the now exposed skin of her chest. Kyoya watched in a sort of sadistic pleasure as Kiriko kept squirming and writhing underneath him, moaning and whimpering continuously.

When he reached the last button, which ended just before the skirt started, he pulled away from her and pulled the dress open, looking at Kiriko's exposed body. She blushed deeply, and covered her face with her hands in embarrassment. Kyoya chuckled as he reached down and took her hands away from her face.

"Don't hide from me." He said quietly, he leaned down and kissed her. Kiriko gasped as his hands went to her bra, undoing the clip in the front to make it come undone and grabbing her breasts with his hands. She cried out, then covered her mouth, embarrassed that she could make such a noise. Kyoya smirked and pulled one hand away from her breast, and began to lick her nipple. She began to squirm again as he began to suck on it.

"_Mm_… Kyoya…" She moaned, and gasped when his hand, that she didn't realize had been going down, went underneath her panties and began to stroke her with his fingers. She bit her lip to keep from crying out as he began to play with her clitoris again, "Not there, Kyoya…!"

"Oh? But you seem like you really want it here." Kyoya said in a teasing voice. He began to press his finger on it and make it go in small circles like he had yesterday, and Kiriko began to squirm again. Kyoya flinched when he felt his member stand at attention in his pants, "It's getting a little tight." Kiriko looked at him in confusion as he undid the fly of his pants and Kiriko gasped as his member came out.

_H-He's big…_ She thought when she saw it. She had never seen this part of a man so closely before. Kyoya noticed her perusal and smirked, leaning down near her.

"Touch it." He commanded in a whisper, Kiriko jumped, blushing. She looked at him, then back at his penis. She gulped and reached out for it with her hand, her fingers just barely brushing the skin on it.

"Wow…" She murmured, carefully wrapping her hands around it, "I didn't know they could get… like this." Kyoya took in a sharp breath as the soft skin of her hands began to gently inspect his member. She grasped him in a slightly harder hold, careful not to hurt him, and brought her hand up and down his length once. She brought her hand up to the head, and gently ran her finger around it, amazed when she saw a small droplet of clear liquid come out.

"Wait…" Kyoya said, shuddering a bit in pleasure, "I'm starting to feel it…"

Worried she did something wrong, Kiriko pulled away, "I'm sorry! I didn't know what I was doing!" Kyoya, seeing her reaction, reached out for her hand.

"Wait, that doesn't mean stop." Kyoya said, he pulled her hand back so it would rest on his member. He smirked at her embarrassed face, "Make me feel more of it." Kiriko blushed, but nodded once, going back to what she was doing before. She felt slightly humiliated that Kyoya was giving her instructions on how to please him, when he never had to ask once about anything that would please her. "Yes, like that. Keep going just like that." Kiriko did as he asked, "Tighten your grip a little." She tightened her grip on it slightly. She was careful about how much she did grip it, though. She didn't want him to be in pain. "Don't stop, keep moving your hand." Without realizing it, in her thoughts, Kiriko had begun to slow down. She resumed the speed she had been going at originally, and looked up at Kyoya, who was watching her with his dark, lustful eyes. She blushed under his gaze.

"Is this okay…?" She asked quietly as she kept going, using her other hand to lightly rub the tip. Kyoya shuddered again in pleasure. He looked up at her blushing face, with her big, round eyes staring at him innocently. And from the situation they were in, he would have guessed that she _was_ innocent. Completely pure and untouched by any man other than him. The thought made him harder.

"It's not fair…" He muttered, more to himself than to her. Kiriko looked at him confusedly, "With that adorable face of yours," He grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the bed beneath him, "You make me want to tease you even more." Kiriko blushed at his words. He leaned down and they shared another deep kiss. Kiriko didn't notice how Kyoya's hands moved away from her wrist and down to where the tail of her costume was strapped to her waist. When he pulled away from her, he chuckled darkly and held the tail in his grasp, which she saw very clearly. He practically waved it in front of her face.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he leaned back and spread her legs.

"Since you went to the trouble of keeping this tail on," He said, bringing it to her soaked womanhood, "I might as well use it for something." He brought the tail to her and dragged it against her like he might do with a paintbrush on a canvas. Kiriko jumped slightly at the feel of it, and began to tremble.

"No…" She said quietly as he dragged it up and down her entrance.

"Does this feel good, Kiriko?" Kyoya asked her. He looked up from what he was doing to see her blushing face, "You're so wet. The tail is already soaked." Kiriko's blush deepened and she covered her face with her hands.

"Don't say stuff like that!" She squealed, "Kyoya, you're so mean!" Kyoya chuckled again. He reached for where her hands were and pulled them away from her face. He grinned when he saw that her eyes were shut tight and she wouldn't look at him. He leaned down and kissed her nose sweetly. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"This might hurt." Kyoya whispered to her, and Kiriko jumped as Kyoya's finger went into her entrance, taking the tail with him.

"A-Are you putting it inside me?" Kiriko asked with a start.

"You need to get accustomed to having something inside you." Kyoya explained as he kissed her cheek, "Otherwise, when we actually do it, it's going to hurt a lot more. You're a virgin right?" Kiriko's blush deepened again.

"…How did you know?" She asked quietly, Kyoya chuckled.

"It's obvious." He said, he started moving the tail around in her, and she began to writhe again. "You must be feeling it by now, seeing as how you're squirming so much."

"It feels weird…!" She said, "Take it out…" She covered her face with her hands again in embarrassment. Kyoya chuckled again and pulled the tail out of her, which was now soaked completely in her juices. He moved so he was leaning over her, his member at her entrance.

"I'm going to put it in now." He said to her, Kiriko nodded. She bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain as he pushed into her, breaking her innocence. She trembled slightly as she sheathed Kyoya entirely. He shuddered at the feel of her insides around his member, so warm and tight. "Kiriko, your body is stiff. You need to relax." Kiriko nodded and did her best to relax as Kyoya began to move. His awkward thrusts soon built up a steady pace, moving in and out of her. The pain Kiriko had felt at the beginning now left her as Kyoya kept going. She was filled with sensations of pleasure she had never felt before, and she wanted more of it. She kept biting her lip as she arched up her back as he continued. She let out small hums as he kept going. Kyoya leaned down so his face was just in front of hers, "Kiriko, you don't have to be so quiet."

"But…" She murmured, her voice shaking as she looked at him.

"Come on." Kyoya said, thrusting into her a bit harsher than before, making her feel even more of him, "You're on the verge of crying out," He did it again, and Kiriko gasped, grabbing onto the pillow behind her head tightly, "And when you're trying as hard as you can _not_ to," Kyoya smirked as he lifted her legs up slightly so he would go deeper into her, "That's when you're at your cutest." He thrust again, and Kiriko cried out when she saw stars.

"T-There…!" She gasped as Kyoya kept going, she let out another cry as he hit it again and again, "_Ahaa~_! Kyoya!"

"So cute." Kyoya said as he lifted one of her legs up over his shoulder, going in even deeper, his head tamping her womb. She cried out again, "I want to hear more of your cute voice, Kiriko." He thrust in again and again, and Kiriko kept crying out again and again. Kyoya leaned down near her face with a devious smirk, "You know, since you went to the effort of putting on cat ears, you should make that cute '_nya_' sound from yesterday."

Doing exactly as he wanted, Kiriko cried, "_Nyaa!_" as he kept hitting the same spot over and over again, "No! _Nya~_! Not right there!"

"Do you feel it, Kiriko?" Kyoya asked huskily as he hammered into that spot mercilessly. She nodded her head vigorously. "Then _keep_ feeling it." He hit the spot violently, and she let out a long, loud moan in response. "Feel it until you go numb. Until you're _helpless_." Kiriko shook her head rapidly, but it wasn't because she was saying no, it was because it felt so _good_.

"Kyo-uhn! Kyoya!" She cried, "Something…! Something's coming…!" Kyoya smirked and hammered into her G-spot even faster. "_Kyoya_!" Kiriko's back arched violently and she cried out loudly as she suddenly came. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her mouth hung open as every nerve in her body seemed to convulse with the pleasure from the orgasm Kyoya had caused within her. "C-Coming…" Kyoya grunted when her body convulsed so tightly, clenching and unclenching around him, squeezing him until he came with her.

"Kiriko…!" He gasped as he came, his semen shooting into her.

When they were both finished, they stayed still, panting harshly. Kyoya collapsed beside her, pulling out.

"I came inside you." Kyoya said quietly, "I'm sorry."

"It's… fine…" Kiriko panted, much more worn out than he was, "I'm… on the pill… so…" She shuddered as she felt Kyoya's cum in her body, she could feel the warmth of it in her stomach.

"Oh." Kyoya said, he put his arm around her waist and pulled her to him, her back against his chest. He smiled and kissed her neck, "Shouldn't you be going home soon?"

"Yeah, but…" Kiriko blushed, "I don't want to… just yet…" Kyoya smirked and kissed her neck again.

"Then stay here." He said, "And rest." Kiriko nodded, she shut her eyes, more than happy to take a small nap before doing anything else. Kyoya reached over her, lifting her up as he pulled the sheets out from underneath her, and did the same with her lower half, so he could cover them both up. He laid down beside her, still with most of his uniform on, while she was only half-dressed in the maid costume. He kissed her forehead before bringing her close to him.

"Sleep well, my little kitten maid."

* * *

><p><strong>So...<strong>

**Like? Don't like?**

**Let me know.**


End file.
